First Friend
by minisnape
Summary: Snape has a new friend. but what will he do now that has getting feelings he never had before? Please R/R! I working on the seconed one!


Author's note: I just want to clarify that I did NOT base Severus' girl friend Severa on my self!  
  
These characters are mine: Severa Snake, Ryan Crowther, Ben Iberle  
  
These are J.K. Rowling's characters: Severus Snape, Moaning Myrtle, Rubeus Hagrid, and Albus Dumbldore.  
  
First friend, First Love  
  
A New Friend  
  
Severus boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty cabin to sit in. Severus had very few friends; actually he didn't have any friends. A few moments after Severus sat down, a beautiful girl stood in the doorway. She had pale skin Black eyes, black long greasy hair, and a very sweet smile.  
  
Both her beauty and the fact that she looked at him without a sour expression shocked Severus.  
  
"Is it all right if I sit with you?" she asked.  
  
Severus didn't say anything. He was too stunned by her question. The girl's smile soon faded from her face and she turned to leave.  
  
"No wait! I'm sorry, of course you can sit with me." He said, not wanting to see her go.  
  
"Oh, thank you." She said her smile returning to her face. "I'm Severa, Severa Snake." She said sitting rather close to him. "You are?"  
  
Her sitting so close to him stunned Severus. "I'm Severus, Severus Snape." He replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Severa said holding her hand out to shake his. Severus grabbed hold of hers and shook it, never wanting to let go. He was so nervous he was shaking all over.  
  
"Are you cold?" she asked him.  
  
"A little." He lied, still holding onto her hand.  
  
"Here." She said letting go of his hand and taking one of her thick, black robes off and handing it to him. "This'll keep you warm."  
  
"Thank you." He said putting it on.  
  
"You're welcome." She said, "I would talk to you more but I'm really tiered. Perhaps we could sit together during dinner and talk some more then?"  
  
"Okay." He said, surprised by her offer. Severa looked beyond beautiful lying there with her eyes delicately closed. Severus wanted to kiss her so much, but didn't. Moments later, he felt her head resting on his shoulder. His breathing became heavier as she got closer. He tried to silence himself, because he didn't want to wake her. Little did he know she wasn't even asleep.  
  
At dinner, Severa kept her promise and sat next to him. The first years were sorted, and after the ceremony, Severa turned to Severus and said, "I know I said I would talk to you, but I can't think of anything to say."  
  
Severus Just stared at her and nodded weakly.  
  
"Are you all right? You don't look well." She said.  
  
"I'm fine." He said. "Just tiered."  
  
"Good." She said. "At first I thought you found me annoying."  
  
"No, not at all." He assured her drinking his pumpkin juice.  
  
"I like you." She said. Severus was so surprised, that he spat his pumpkin juice all over Ben Iberle. "Oh my God!" Severa said laughing.  
  
"You like me?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, you're a cool friend." She replied.  
  
Damn! He thought. Only as a friend!  
  
The next morning, Severa sat next to Severus at breakfast. Ben decided to keep his distance.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hi." He replied.  
  
"What's you're first class?" She asked him. He said nothing but handed her his schedule. "Wow1 I have every class with you. You will sit by me won't you?"  
  
"I don't see why not." He said.  
  
"Hi Severa." Ben said walking up to them.  
  
"Hi Ben." she said.  
  
"I have something for you." He told her.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Close your eyes." He said. Severa closed her eyes and Ben put his mouth to hers and slipped his tongue inside. No! Severus thought. My chance is ruined! But to His surprise, Severa pushed Ben away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I love someone else."  
  
I still have a chance, Severus thought. I still have a chance!  
  
That night, he couldn't sleep, he was thinking of Severa too much.  
  
Hagrid's Hut  
  
Severa couldn't sleep, either. So, she went to the bathroom. She saw a stall with a sign on the door that said, `OUT OF ORDER'. She opened the door and went inside the stall  
  
Just then, a ghost came out of the stall screaming! It was Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"AAHH! Oh, sorry Severa." Myrtle said.  
  
"It's all right." Severa replied.  
  
"so what's the update?" Myrtle asked.  
  
"I came to ask you for advice. You see, there's this guy, and he doesn't have any friends except me. And I think I love him. I want him to know but I don't want to ruin the friendship. What should I do?" she replied.  
  
"I know. I was following you two around. I think he loves you back. And if you told him, he would be so surprised. He would probably hug you so tightly you couldn't breath."  
  
"Really? Well I don't know. Maybe. Thanks for the advice." She said.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"So, anything interesting happen lately?"  
  
"I live in a toilet, what do you think?" Myrtle joked.  
  
"No special ghost friends?" Severa joked.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm natural ghost whore. Just $00.50 a flush!"  
  
Myrtle and Severa both laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus got up and grabbed James Potter's invisibility cloak and put it over himself. Then he headed toward Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Hagrid, Hagrid. It's me, Severus." Severus said while knocking on the door. The door flung open.  
  
"Oh, `ello, what brings yer here?" Hagrid said.  
  
"I have a problem I was hoping you could help me with."  
  
"All righ`, all righ`, come in."  
  
Severus walked in and sat down.  
  
"So what's troublin` ya?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I don` min`."  
  
"It started on the train, I was sitting in my cabin alone, and this girl came to the doorway and asked if she could sit with me. I told her yes and she came in and sat down rather close to me, and introduced herself. I was so nervous I started shaking all over. She asked me if I was cold and I said yes even though I wasn't." He began.  
  
"Tha` where ya` go `tha new robe?"  
  
"Yeah, she took it off and gave it to me." He said. Just then what sounded like a whistle blew.  
  
"Oh! `Teas done. Would ya` like some?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"No thank you." Severus answered.  
  
"anyway, then she told me that she wanted me to sit with her at dinner and we could talk more then but she was to tiered to talk at the moment. So she dozed of to sleep. She looked so beautiful lying there. I wanted to kiss her, but didn't. just a little bit later, I felt her head resting on my shoulder. My breathing became heavier, but she still didn't wake. I want to tell her how I feel but I can't."  
  
"Ah, I ha` this problem b`fore." Hagrid replied.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I didn` tell `er, and to this day, I still regre` it. By the way, wha` be this girl's name?"  
  
"Severa."  
  
"Ah, I know her. Pretty girl, very pretty girl. But don` worry, yer secret is safe wit` me."  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hagrid, Hagrid it's me Severa."  
  
"Oh, Severa, come in it's open."  
  
"Hi." Said Severa. "I'll wait till you two are done."  
  
"Well at leas` si` down."  
  
"Okay." She said and sat down next to Severus; again, rather close.  
  
"Well thanks for the advice Hagrid. I best be off." Severus said and left.  
  
"So what's troublin` ya?"  
  
"Severus, I love him. I want him to know but I don't want to ruin our friendship." She confessed. Hagrid laughed slightly. "What's so funny?"  
  
"He loves ya back, Severa. That's wha` he `as talking` to me abou`."  
  
"You sound just like Myrtle. She followed us around and she thinks he loves me also. I made a big mistake asking her for advice. So I thought I'd ask a better scorce."  
  
"Well, tell `im `ow ya` feel is my bes` advice."  
  
"Thanks. Goodnight Hagrid."  
  
"`night."  
  
A Bad day at the Quddicth Field  
  
The next morning, Severus went into the great hall looking for Severa, but couldn't find her. He sat down alone. Great, now she hates me. He thought.  
  
Just then, two hands quickly covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" Said a soft voice.  
  
"Hmmm...Well I only know one person who would touch me without hurting me. Is it Severa?"  
  
"Yep," she said removing her hands and giving him the slightest hug. Ben saw this, and dashed off with anger. "I guess you know me too well." She said sitting down in the empty chair next to Severus. "Sit next to me at the Quiddicth match?"  
  
"Of course." He said. Tell her you fool! He thought. But he didn't.  
  
"Okay, I'll save you a seat." She said and left to get ready. Severus did the same.  
  
Severus got out his best robes and put them on. Then He walked down to the field.  
  
"Hey were ya goin`?" said a tall skinny man with a bull cut and glasses. It was Ben Iberle. "You weren't goin` to steal my girl were you?"  
  
"What?" Severus said. "No I-"  
  
Before He could explain Ben whacked him across the face with a stick leaving a deep gash.  
  
"Shut up!" Ben demanded and whacked him over the head leaving Severus unconscious on the ground. Then, Ben left him to bleed.  
  
At the match, Severa saved a seat for Severus, but he didn't show. She got up and grazed the school grounds for him and saw a big black pile, lying on the ground. Before long, she realized it was him! It was Severus! Then she left the Quiddicth stands and ran over to him.  
  
"Severus!" she cried kneeling down next to him. Then she laid her head on his chest. And listened for a heart beat. She heard it but no breathing. Then she did the only thing she could think of, CPR. Soon he woke up.  
  
"Severus!" She said in a whisper falling down on him. "Are you Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. But my face really hurts."  
  
"We better get you up to the hospital wing." She said.  
  
"I can't walk though."  
  
"No, but I can." She said picking him up. "Just try to relax She said. Then she started to run with him. They finally reached the Hospital wing when Severa put him down gently upon a bed. "What happened? Who did this to you?" She demanded.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I can tell what happened, but I can tell you who."  
  
"Who then? Who?"  
  
"It was Ben."  
  
"Ben Iberle?"  
  
"Yes I think so."  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said starting to cry.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I wasn't there to protect you. If I was there you wouldn't be in pain."  
  
"I'm not in any pain. I never will be as long as you're with me." He said staring into her  
  
eyes and grabbing her hand gently.  
  
Myrtle To The Rescue   
  
Severa still wasn't sure if he loved her or not and she knew that if he didn't then she might kill everything they shared. She decided to risk it all. So she lowered her self down, and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled herself back up and stared him. He was breathing heavily and shocked tremendously.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I'll leave, now."  
  
"No, wait!" he said weakly, "You don't have to apologize. I'm just surprised. "  
  
"Surprised? Why?"  
  
"Because you love me. No one has ever loved, me."  
  
"How could they not?"  
  
"I'm sorry to break this up, but Severus really needs to be treated." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Severa," said Severus holding her hand tightly. "stay with me?"  
  
Severa was so touched she wanted to cry. "Always." She said seeing a grin spread across Severus' face. It looked like a smile of relief. Then Madam Pomfrey pulled out a clear bottle with bright blue liquid inside. She put some on a cloth and patted it on Severus' skin and he gritted his teeth only for a second then looked at Severa. Then, he looked as though all pain had disappeared.  
  
"I told you that you take away all my pain." He whispered.  
  
This time, Severa couldn't hold back her tears.  
  
"That should do it!" Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll leave you two alone.  
  
As soon as she was out of the room, Severa hugged Severus and continued to cry.  
  
"Don't cry, my love." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you love me. It's so amazing."  
  
"You can't believe I love you?" he said. ` I can't even believe you're here." He said lifting her and himself up. He stared at her for a while, and then kissed her mouth. She of course, kissed back. Then, she slid her tongue into his mouth, and he did the same to her. Neither one wanting to stop. But then, Ben came in and stopped the fun.  
  
"Get off of her!" Ben yelled. He came over his fist positioned for a punch, and felt a hand grab his and fling him across the room like a bug.  
  
"Myrtle!" Severa cried.  
  
"Hi Severa. I couldn't let that freak get his way. I almost did something when he Frenched you. I don't know why I didn't."  
  
"Once a lady always a lady." Severus joked.  
  
"I like him." Myrtle said.  
  
Severa quickly grabbed hold of Severus and said, "Back off. He's mine."  
  
"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that." Severus said.  
  
"Hmm, yeah I do." She replied.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the common room." Severus said.  
  
Right." Severa agreed.  
  
"Coming Myrtle?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, I got a toilet to haunt."  
  
"Okay." They said. "Bye."  
  
Never, Say Goodbye.  
  
Then the two of them walked to the common room and went inside, holding the each other's hand.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Yes Severa?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"But what are we going to do at the end of the year?"  
  
"We will owl each other every day. Maybe, I'll come and see you."  
  
Severa hugged him tightly. As you might guess, he hugged her back. She fell on the couch bringing him along with her.  
  
"Severus. Stay with me?"  
  
"Always." He said and kissed her gently on her forehead. Now she was the one breathing heavily. They both lied down and feel asleep.  
  
In the morning, they were awakened by little giggles and deep smirks. All were laughing except one. Ben Iberle. He looked rather sad.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him." Severus whispered getting off of Severa.  
  
"Okay." She said walking over to Ben. "Ben?"  
  
"Leave me alone." He replied turning away from her and starting to cry.  
  
"Ben, I came to talk to you. Please listen." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ben spun around looking at her. "You are forgiven, but for what?"  
  
"For making you feel I hated you."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No of course not." She said grabbing both his hands in hers. "You are a great friend."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done those things to you and Severus."  
  
Severa gave him a big friendly hug. She pulled back and said, "You are forgiven. Would you like to sit with us in class and at Breakfast, lunch and dinner?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. You can work out you differences with Severus."  
  
"You think he'll forgive me?"  
  
"He already has, he just hasn't told you yet."  
  
"Thanks." Ben said smiling. "So, see you then?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ben walked off, still smiling.  
  
"Let's go." Severus told her sneaking up from behind. And they walked of to Breakfast. Ben was already saving them seats.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry." Ben said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now."  
  
They all sat together in class and at meals every day. Severus and Severa slept on the couch every night.  
  
At the Yule Ball, Severa even danced with Ben.  
  
They all looked up at the staff table and say Professor Flitwick attempting to dance with Madam Pomfrey. They all laughed at the odd site.  
  
It was the last day of school. Severa and Severus wouldn't see each other for 3 months. Both never said anything to any one but each other. On the train, Ben sat with his old friends. Severa and Severus spent the entire time in each other's arms. Then the train came to a stop and they got off.  
  
"I will miss you." Severa told Severus.  
  
"And I you. But we do have 4 more years at Hogwarts together." He told her.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then you will tire of me, get married, and I will be erased from your memory. And I will look for another like you."  
  
"I will never tire of you." She assured him. Then he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Goodbye." He said.  
  
"Goodbye." She replied.  
  
Then they both head in different directions to the streets. Neither of them had a home or family, but both lived some were. Severus tried to hold back his tears, but a few escaped his eyes.  
  
"Severus!" Severa cried running over to him. He turned and caught her in his arms almost falling over. "I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Then we shall live together."  
  
And they did. But Ben got to be annoying so Severa told Her friend Ryan Crowther that Ben was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Ryan told her. Then, he ran over to Ben. "Hey geek boy!" He said. Ben turned his head but before he could say anything, Ryan punched him in his mouth giving him a bloody lip and knocking him to the ground. Then he stomped on his stomach. And to top it all off, he took his glasses off and used the side of them to leave deep gashes on Ben's face. Ben was left in the middle of the road alone. Then Ben saw a shadowy figure stand in front of him. It was Voldemort! Voldemort picked Ben up and sucked his soul right out of him. Leaving a lifeless body in the road. Thus, Voldemort's streak of power began.  
  
Their relationship continued throughout their lives. So, now when you think that Snape can't love or be loved, remember Severa, and see what your mind tells you. 


End file.
